(3)Phoenix Wright vs (14)Chris Redfield 2018
Ulti's Analysis Every year Phoenix Wright gets hilariously overseeded by Board 8, and every year his pattern is the same. I have nothing against the dude, it's just hilarious to see the seeds he gets every year. The pattern is usually the same, too. He either wins his first match close, loses his first match close, or gets completely blown out -- usually the latter is reserved for his games, but he's eaten a blowout or two as well in his day. Thankfully for Phoenix, Chris Redfield is no Jecht and while this match would be "close" in percentage, Phoenix still thoroughly demolished Redfield. Which is good, because there might not be a better example of intentional self sabotage than what Capcom has done with multiple series of theirs. For obvious reasons, I'll just look at Resident Evil for now. Sorry, FFD. Since Resident Evil 4 came out, these games have been nothing but trash. Resident Evil 5 was a forced co-op mess where the worst people in our culture, the SJW idiots who currently think Baby It's Cold Outside should be banned, the immaculate conception was rape, and candy canes being shaped as a J for Jesus are a problem, were bitching about the game before it even came out. Of course Capcom caved, and made a bad game even worse before it even happened. The second you start caving to cultural marxists, you're done as a franchise. For the unaware, RE5 takes place in Africa and SJWs were very happy to virtue signal about how killing black people zombies is racist, even though the series has had people of every race as zombies forever. Is there a bigger portent of doom for anything than caving to SJW rejects who would have no effect on you to begin with if you just ignored them? Then came 6, which somehow managed to be even worse than 5. I almost couldn't do words for how bad that game is, but I tried: https://gamefaqs.gamespot.com/ps3/605603-resident-evil-6/reviews/163728 Chris Redfield was in both of those games, just FYI. If you want to know why he ate his first ever round 1 1v1 loss, those are good reasons why. Marvel vs Capcom 3 is another. Then came 7, which was a good game that no one cared about because people are done with this series. I haven't even gotten into the spinoff nonsense, the remake cash grabs, the ridiculous DLC practices Capcom is involved in, or the other franchises Capcom has ruined. This match was justice. Go away, Capcom. Lightning_Strikes's Analysis What happened?: For a long time Phoenix and Chris Redfield have been in a similar ballpark. But as Phoenix's series and exposure have risen, so have his strength. He also benefits a lot from the more focused GameFAQs audience these days. He's legit good now. Chris somehow missed CBIX entirely despite its massive roster, and probably weakened a fair bit before climbing back up. Phoenix was a clear favourite but the question was by how much. Phoenix dominated the board vote, but then dropped harshly, going from near a doubling to a fairly standard 57/43 win. This gave him his first 1v1 victory as it happens, and it's about time too. What could this mean?: As expected Phoenix is slightly stronger and Chris is slightly weaker I think. Phoenix has a dominant early vote then falls off, which is exacerbated by the new start time. I believe percentage-wise he had the biggest within-match drop of the contest (counting from after the board vote). I think Phoenix looked solid here but not good enough to beat Ike, more on that in the next match. Safer777's Analysis Have I mentioned that this board REALLY likes the Ace Attorney games? Because it does! Now I believe Chris is the weakest of the 4 RE protagonists. Also now Phoenix is considered old since he first appeared in a game over 16 years ago! Man time passes. Also even I who have never played the games know about the Objection Meme. So I think he did good here. It is not that Chris is super weak or anything. Nice win for Phoenix is what I say. Hey this board deserves to see at least 1 of their favorite characters win! But man how far RE has fallen. The games are good. Even the spin off ones. I wonder when the RE 2 remake comes, will people care some more at least? Tsunami's Analysis One match after GFNW lost in the first round for the first time since his first win, the contestant who gave him that win reached the second round for the fourth time in five tries since. Chris is one of the more pathetic RE characters, only managing to avoid the winless characters list because he ran into a Call of Duty character in 2010. In retrospect, this isn't really a good win for Phoenix. Category:2018 Contest Matches